


For You

by Tart_box



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Flowers, I'm trying, Mikannie Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tart_box/pseuds/Tart_box
Summary: Mikasa got a surprise delivery, which was odd, since she was the one who delivered it.2 in a day! I'm trying my best to get back on track. Enjoy.Day 2 of Mikannie week.





	For You

Mikasa was sitting around in her office, balancing a pen on her nose. Just as she was getting it to work, the door slammed open, startling her, causing her hard work to fall on the ground. She turned and glared at the door, but not actually mad, just upset.

"Yo, Mikasa." Ymir greeted at the door, holding a box. She noticed the glare and stepped back a bit. "Woah, what'd I do this time?"

"Nothing. What's with the box?" she questioned, bending down to pick up her pen.

"Your next delivery of course. What else would it be. We work at a fuckin' post office." Ymir chuckled and Mikasa rolled her eyes. Ymir walked towards her desk and dropped the box with a light thud. "Here ya go. Good luck." she grinned and waved, walking out the door. 

Mikasa sighed and looked at the box. She stood up and walked around her desk to get a better look at it. On the top was a piece of paper, indicating there were special instructions on how it was delivered. These were the most annoying type of deliveries, cause the customers usually wanted them to be placed somewhere she couldn't reach. She picked up the paper and scrunched her eyebrows. 

 

_Requested Instructions_

_Take out the items and deliver it in person. I want the person that receives this to know what it is._

_Anonymous_

 

She eyed the box for a while and shrugged. She opened the box and was hit with bright colours. There were different types of flowers that were bundled together in a bouquet. She was no expert on flowers, but she knew they complemented each other well and loved the way they looked. She expertly took the bouquet out of the box and placed them down gently on her table. Then she turned the box, looking for the adress it was supposed to be delivered to.

She found the adress, and rage started pooling in her stomach. The adress it was getting delivered to was her girlfriend's, Annie Leonardt, house. Her mind started racing, thinking of the different admirers that Annie had. Her brother was a big suspect, since she knew he had a crush on her before they started going out. She glared at the flowers, debating whether to just throw them out, but that could get her fired. She sighed and begrudgingly snatched the flowers off her desk, trudging to the door. 

As soon as she was outside, she looked at the flowers once again, thinking who would dare deliver flowers to her girlfriend. They were both known to be pretty tough, so no one stood up to them. 

 _No wonder they kept themselves anonymous_ Mikasa thought bitterly. 

She walked through the streets she memorized to get to Annie's house. Her mind was occupied with thoughts, and the more she thought about it, the angrier she got. By the time she was at the door, she was practically stomping on the ground. She quickly realized where she was, and regained her composure. 

She cleared her throat and rang the doorbell. For no reason, she suddenly felt very nervous. 

 _These aren't even your flowers. Get a grip of yourself_. 

The door opened and a very tired Annie looked up at her. She immediately brightened at the sight of Mikasa, and before she could say anything, Mikasa spoke up. 

"Delivery to Annie Leonhardt." she said bitterly, not aware of the jealousy that was dripping from her voice. She shoved the flowers towards the blonde, anger radiating from her. Annie just looked at the flowers, then back at Mikasa. Then she grinned. 

"Why are you grinning. These aren't from me." she said, gritting her teeth. Annie took the flowers from her, and held them tight to her chest. 

"I know." 

Mikasa looked at her, hurt flashing through her eyes. "Do you know... who they're from?" she asked cautiously. 

Annie looked straight into her eyes and smiled warmly. 

"Yeah."

"Who?" she asked, quicker than she had liked. 

"Are you jealous Mikasa?" Annie asked, amusement laced in her eyes. Mikasa scrunched her eyebrows and glared at the ground. 

"Is that a problem?" she muttered. 

"Don't be." Annie said, chuckling a little. 

"Someone just sent fucking flowers to _my_ girlfriend and coincidentally, I had to deliver them." she scowled. "How can I not be jealous?" Annie just laughed and smiled. Mikasa looked at her, pain going through her chest. 

_Does it mean that little to you?_

"You don't have to be jealous," Annie started, before chuckling a little. "because I ordered them." 

Mikasa paused for a moment, staring at the blonde. "What?" she said confused and relieved. "You... ordered flowers for yourself?"

"No, you idiot," she said, grinning stupidly. She took the flowers that were held against her chest and thrust them forward. 

"They're for you." 

 

 

 


End file.
